


The Phone

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Queenan's not there all the time when Billy checks in.





	The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel piece to my fic Opportunities
> 
> Dialogue only

“Hi, honey. I’ve missed you.”  
“Put Queenan on.”  
“He’s not here.”  
“Oh...”  
“Is there a point to this phone call? Or are you just gonna speak in monosyllables?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“If you must.”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“What are you wearing?”  
“Where’s Queenan?”  
“Out.”  
“What’s wrong? Can’t stand to be around you?”  
“Do you have something or are you just going to continue to use up all my anytime minutes?”  
“...Oh shit.”  
(Click)  
“Trainee?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Good to hear from you. We’ve been a little worried since you were cut off yesterday.”  
“You’ve been worried. I haven’t.”  
“I’m surprised he even mentioned it.”  
“How are things going?”  
“Like shit.”  
“Hang in there, kid.”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Yeah, what?”  
“I just-“  
“Captain’s not here.”  
“I know.”  
“What was that?”  
“You were worried.”  
“Actually, I really just didn’t want to go through the process of hiring again.”  
“I guess sitting on your ass waiting for the phone to ring all day is a lot of hard work.”  
“If you were actively working this investigation, maybe I’d have a lead or two to pursue. As it is now, you’re not worth the breath it takes to continue this conversation.”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Come on, damn it. Ring.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Still nothing?”  
“No.”  
“How long’s it been?”  
“Two days.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Well, just call me from your cell and see if it rings.”  
(Ring)  
“Shit.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“What the hell happened to your phone, Staff Sergeant?”  
“It broke.”  
“That wouldn’t have been the thud I heard against the wall earlier today.”  
“No, sir, that was a potential recruit.”  
“Carry on, Staff Sergeant.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“You could just call him.”  
“Fuck that.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Call me. Quote Hawthorne or something. Just call me back.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true.”  
“Got anything useful?”  
“I’m still breathing.”  
“Keep it up.”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“He wants to talk to you.”  
“What?”  
“I figured you couldn’t get through the day without hearing the sound of my voice.”  
“Dream on, asshole. He’s all yours, Captain.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“You got a hard-on for me, kid?”  
“How you figure?”  
“You seem to always manage to call during the Captain’s lunchtime.”  
“And...”  
“Are you trying to torture me?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Bite me.”  
“Where?”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Hello.”  
“Who is this?”  
“Who do you think it is, shithead?”  
“Maybe your leak in the department happened to pick up.”  
“Would it give you some kind of satisfaction if I turned out to be the rat?”  
“Not really.”  
“You okay, kid?”  
“Some motherfucker is breathing down my neck and you’re playing concerned.”  
“I am concerned. What do you want me to do? Tell you to fuck off?”  
“Find the bastard.”  
“Working on it.”  
“Good.”  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“So any help I can be to you and Captain Queenan at all...  
(Ring)  
...you just let me know.”  
“Okay.”  
“I really want to...  
(Ring)  
...do a good job with this investigation. I think you think I’m...  
(Ring)  
Are you going to get that?”  
“Just my sister. Voice mail will pick up.”  
“Family, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, let me know...”  
“Sure thing, Sergeant.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Couldn’t talk before. There was an asshole from SIU in here.”  
“Other than the one that’s in there now?”  
“Captain, you should hear what-“  
“He’s not there. He’d have picked up.”  
“So, anything? Or do you want me to tell you how hard my cock is?”  
“...”  
“Trainee?”  
“No, nothing. Just checking in.”  
“Maybe you want to tell me how hard your-“  
(Click)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“What?”  
“I need to meet.”  
“You actually got something, trainee? Or you just need a shoulder to cry on?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Anytime, asshole. You need that shoulder Queenan will be back in an hour.”  
“...Not Queenan. You.”  
“...Where?”  



End file.
